Giga
This page is incomplete and requires further editing, please contribute. Giga is a green Makai Armor that specializes in axe combat. Whoever wields the armor will take the title of Giga the Beast Form Knight (獣身騎士''・戯牙（''ギガ) Juushin Kishi Giga'', lit. "Frolic Fang") or ''Beast Knight (獣騎士 Kemono Kishi). The armor is currently wielded by Daigo Akizuki. Description & Characteristics The Giga Armor is an ornate, heavy plated, green and gold Makai Armor. True to its title, 'Giga the Beast Form Knight ' (獣身騎士・戯牙（ギガ) Juushin Kishi Giga, lit. "Frolic Fang") or simply 'Beast Knight ' (獣騎士 Kemono Kishi ''), the armor's design and aesthetics are somewhat themed after a beast resembling the cross between a wolf and an armored reptile, giving it its monstrous appearance. Like other armors in Ryūga-verse series, Giga is crafted from Zedom seed-based Soul Metal. For combat, the knight is armed with the Jushinfu (獣身斧 ''Jūshinfu, Beast Axe) a Makai Blade which has been fashioned into an axe. In normal conditions, the Jushinfu takes the form of a medium-sized black battle axe with a sharp spearhead-like barb, that enables the knight to either stab or hack foes like a halberd. In its activated form, however, it becomes an ornate giant two-handed axe that can inflict greater damage. In addition to the Beast Axe, Giga possesses a secondary weapon in form of a gigantic claw on its left forearm to stab and slash foes in between throwing hard punches. While other knights employ the Blazing Armament technique in order to increase their combat potential, Giga rarely relies on such technique thanks to its above-average defensive and offensive capabilities. Though, like all makai armors, Giga is still capable of using the Blazing Armament to enhance its combat strength with blue Madō Flames. Unlike other armors, Giga possesses considerable brute force and greater durability, even more so than Garo. In addition to easily overwhelming and defeating its enemies with sheer might alone, Giga can also endure greater magical and/or physical punishment than other armors thanks to its fortified armor platings, making bearers of this armor a staggering force like a tank. Unfortunately, its fortified armor platings also make Giga somewhat heavier, which often slows the wearer down. As such, Giga is more designed for close quarter combat (CQC) to compensate for its lack of speed; it takes advantage of its high defensive capabilities to draw in the enemy, where the knight can retaliate with great force. For that, Giga's Beast Axe possesses the unique ability to charge up energy and release it in an explosive tectonic shock-wave, powerful enough to instantly destroy weaker surrounding Horrors. However, this move takes a lot of energy for the user; it's used as a last resort to quickly end battles. History TBA Pics Gallery Giga_FullBody_MakaiKessenGaoh.png|Giga in Makai Kessen Gaoh Blazing_Armament_Giga.png|Blazing Armament Giga, Makai Kessen Gaoh Giga and Garo.png|Giga and Garo Giga 2.jpg Giga 3.jpg Giga Transform.gif Giga Fight.gif Notes & Trivia * This armor was originally exclusive to the pachinko game Makai Kessen Gaoh, before making its live-action debut in Gold Storm Flight. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor Category:Green Armor